


Bitter Wishes

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional neglect, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: It is the Prince's birthday, and all he wants is to be around his father.





	Bitter Wishes

Lotor weaved past long lanky legs, slipping away from his caretaker. He was on a mission and no one could stop him.

It was his birthday today. He had already gotten gifts, but he wanted more then anything to be around his father for the day.

He ducked under legs, dodged hands trying to grab him. it was well known Lotor wanted to be around his father, yet the young prince could not fathom why no one would let him.

He slipped into the command center, making a bee-line to his father’s throne. “Father!”

He is snatched up under his arms by a sentry, and he squirmed. “Its my birthday, I want to see my father!”

He looked to the witch, and made huge yupper eyes at her. Her eyes narrowed and she spoke. In his favor, of course. 

“Let him down. It is the prince’s birthday. If he wants to see his father, he may.”

Haggar always let him see his father. Father did not always agree to it though, but this time his father said nothing.

Lotor jumped a few times once back on his feet, ecstatic beyond any means. He quickly made his way around his father’s throne, looking up at him.

“Hello father.”

Zarkon looked down at him, hardly turning his head to do so. “Lotor, did you like your gifts?”

“Yes father. But I want to be with you. Can that be my gift from you? Please?”

Zarkon visibly grimaced, but Haggar spoke. “Of course you may. He can spare a few minutes for his only son.”

She moved around the throne and picked Lotor up, setting him on Zarkon’s knee. Lotor looked at her and smiled. Her eyes only narrowed, and she went back to her usual spot at his father’s side.

Zarkon leaned away from him, though did not remove him. Lotor looked at his father smiling, doing his best to ignore his father's body language.

“What were you doing?”

“I was directing troops.” Zarkon said, and after a moment he pulled up the screen again.

Lotor watched his fingers move over the console on the side of his throne. “May I send some?”

Zarkon frowned. After a moment he took Lotor under his arms, and the prince was afraid his father was going to put in on the ground. Instead, the man moved him to his other knee, closer to the console.

“Press here, and then here.” Lotor did as his father said.

“Now select the number. I’m enforcing a garrison. How many sentries and Galra soldiers do you think that would take?

Lotor looked at the screen. He had been taking classes, orchestrated by Haggar. To prepare him for command. Not lordship, but just command. he was good at it.

He took in all the information, then came to a conclusion. “200 sentries. 20 galra.”

Zarkon brought a finger to his chin, contemplating. “Yes... That should do well.” Zarkon spared Lotor a pat on the head, “Put in the numbers, then press here again. It will send them out.”

Lotor did so, smiling as he watched his orders come to fruition on the screen. “Father, will I ever be doing this? Be in your throne and commanding the troops?”

“No.”

A curt quick response that cut deep. Lotor frowned, his ears drooping. “I won’t ever be emperor?”

“Never.”

His eyes felt a bit wet, and he didn’t want them to be. He hated crying, almost as much as his father did.

Haggar spoke. “Your father means that you will only take his place if he dies. And as you know, he has never lost. He has ruled for a very long time and there is no sign of that changing.”

Lotor blinked a few times to get rid of the wetness. He nodded. That made his fathers cold words hurt less. it was true. Haggar told him he father was very old, just as she was. Older then his young mind could fathom.

Haggar looked at his father and Zarkon nodded slowly. “You will not be emperor, but you will be commanding troops. When you are older, you will have your own men. Your own fleet to command. You will be taking your own planets for the empire.”

Lotor perked up a bit more, smiling. “I will make you proud father.”

Zarkon did not smile or look at him. He simply went back to his work. “We will see, Haggar, take him back to his room. I have work to do.”

“I won’t bother you, please let me stay?” Lotor took his father’s cape in his hands, trying out his yupper eyes on him.

His father looked disgusted. “Haggar, take him.”

Haggar lifted him off his father’s knee, and he was both angry at her compliance with his father, but also grateful. His eyes were wet again, and this time he could not blink them away.

He clung to her robes as he cried silently and bitterly into the fabric. He wanted to be near his father, but it was clear, no matter what he did, his father didn’t want the same.

Haggar said nothing, only reaching up to rest her hand on the back of his head, holding him closer to her shoulder. 

She didn’t tell him to stop his tears, and he was grateful.

He would keep trying. He didn't know how long he would try, but for now, he would keep trying to make his father smile at him.


End file.
